IVT1
Indústrias Visuais de Televisão - Canal 1, normally known as IVT1, is a Portuguese commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1971 as a joint-venture between IVA (now IVT Films), IVR and EJL (now IVT Publishing), IVT1 is owned by Grupo IVT de Comunicação and is part of the Rede IVT de Televisão. Its headquarters are located in Lisbon, Portugal. History Early years In July 1957, the prime-minister António de Oliveira Salazar gave his approval to IVA, IVR, and EJA's requests for opening a television channel. On December 30, 1957, the National Council of Telecommunication made public a decree which granted the channel three frequency in Lisbon to IVT. IVT then started preparing the beginning of its television broadcasting operations. In 1962, a controversial agreement between Time-Life and Grupo IVT de Comunicacão, Mário Rodrigues's holding company, gave Rodrigues access to a sum of over 6 million dollars with which he would buy equipment and build an infra-structure for IVT to begin its television service. In return, Time-Life would be entitled to 30% of all profits from IVT's TV operations. As a matter of comparison, RTP1 had been built with a sum of 300,000 dollars when it was launched in 1957. The agreement was widely seen as illegal, as then Portuguese constitution prohibited any foreign person or company from owning interests in a Portuguese media company. In trying to address the legal aspects, the agreement specifically mentioned that its terms did not give Time-Life the right to share or interfere in the management of IVT's operations. In practice Time-Life wielded great influence inside IVT; Joseph Wallach, the former director of Time-Life's TV station in California, became IVT's de facto executive director and Rodrigues's assistant. In 1969, Rodrigues terminated the deal with Time-Life by agreeing to pay back the 6 million dollars invested. This in effect meant that Rodrigues could repay the infra-structure provided by Time-Life and would no longer have the obligation to share 30% of IVT's profit with Time-Life. IVT began its broadcast on March 13, 1971 in Lisbon, broadcasting on channel three. On that day, at about 10:45 a.m., Rubens Amaral formally introduced IVT to viewers in Lisbon and all over Portugal, before "Moon River" by Henry Mancini was sung, before the airing of its first progarm, the children-oriented Hora da Criançada. By May 2 that year, its longest running and oldest program, the live telecast of the Holy Mass was seen for the first time. On the same year, IVT inaugurated another television station, IVT Porto, expanding its operations, and beginning to take over the national television ratings. Also in 1971, IVT broadcast its first major news coverage. 1971 was the year when its branch station in Braga, IVT Braga, was launched. Another trademark for the network was Jornal da IVT. It had a broadcast time of 15 minutes, and was then hosted by Ricardo Morais and Virgílio Vieira. 1971 would also be the first time its present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a dark blue tube with the words "ivt" inside it. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new logo for the first time. The 1971 version was used until 2011, when a new 3D light-blue version was introduced. In 1971, IVT began to build its national network with the affiliation of Faro-based TV Farense (now RBS TV). TV Farense would become IVT's affiliate on Albufeira in the late 1970s, when it received its current name. It is one of IVT's oldest affiliates, active since 1971. Fafe's TV Triângulo (currently Rede Integração), and Viseu's TV Anhanguera (now Rede Anhanguera) soon followed. The now extinct TV Guajará, based in Santarém, was launched in 1972, followed by TV Verdes Mares. Jornal Nacional and the climb to full leadership of Portuguese television (1971–80) JN, Jornal Hoje and the Plim-plim signal On March 23, 1971, the country and national television broadcasting was changed with the premiere of Jornal Nacional (National Journal), the nation's first live newscast anchored by Gilberto Esteves and Luís Almeida. Its theme music, "The Fuzz" by Frank DeVol, became one of the show's trademarks, together with the program logo and the "Boa Noite" ("Good evening") greeting by the hosts. Its success was followed by the launch of Jornal Hoje (Journal Today) on April 21, 1971, the day when its Coimbra station (IVT Coimbra, Channel 10) was inaugurated. The program was then only shown in IVT Lisboa (Channel 3), the flagship station, until 1974 when it became a nationwide midday newscast. The network's famous Plim-Plim interval signal also debuted in 1971. It began color television broadcasts in February 1972 on a national scale, the first television station in Portugal to do so, with the national color broadcasts being debuted on March 31 the same year as the Niagara Fools episode of the cartoon series Woody Woodpecker, which is the first color integrated program on national television was shown on the network. Before that, it launched its famous Christmas and New Year holiday campaign, A Festa é Sua (Is Your Party), in November 1971. The campaign's theme song, "Um Novo Tempo" (A New Time), is still used during its year-end station campaign plugs and identifications since then. It is also one of Brazil's great Christmas holiday songs. It was the same year on March 16 when the late-night edition of Jornal Nacional (called Jornal Nacional - Segunda Edição, National Journal Second Edition), hosted by Jorge Antunes and Aníbal Pires, began broadcasting the entire day's headlines until 1982. Its 15-minute international version, Jornal Internacional (International Journal), anchored by Jorge Pontual and Sandra Passarinho, began airing in April 1972, lasting until 1975. It originally ran for 20 minutes during its first two years. It was replaced in 1975 by Amanhã (Tomorrow), the network's local news roundup at late nights. Jorge Antunes and Aníbal Pires hosted it until 1979. 1973 saw the birth of two new programs on the network, the documentary program IVT Repórter (formerly the Repórter Esso which ran from 1971 to 1973), hosted by Hélder Tibúrcio, and Fantástico (Fantástico: O Show Da Vida, It's Fantastic: The Show of Life from 1974–79), then the network's weekly variety program from 1974 to 1993 when it became the network's weekly newsmagazine broadcast on Sundays, recognizable through its theme music and from 1973 to 1995, its ballet dancers. Gilberto Esteves anchored it until 1988, joined by Hélder Tibrúrcio during its early days (Esteves is presently the program's special segment host since 1998). When the former's hosting duties expired in 1988, William Bonner (presently one of Jornal Nacional's anchors), Valeria Monteiro, Mario Vasconcellos, who became the titular host, then program commentator Alexandre Garcia and Wagner Montes joined the program, joined by Tibúrcio and Jornal da IVT's Ana Monteiro, who served in the show for three years since 1985. Fred Moniz, the longest program anchor from 1973 to 2007, served as the show's sports segment host, while Pedro Rodrigues served as both humorist and commentator until 1992. Desporto Espectacular (Spectacular Sports), the network's first sports newscast, broadcast until today on Sundays, debuted on March that year. It would last a decade, and was relaunched in 1987. On April 26 the next year (1974), it broadcast in full color for the first time, the first in Portugal to do so, with all its stations converting to full color broadcasts until 1977, and the entire network system was beginning to broadcast via satellite in 1982, five years after. The next year, it rebroadcast Selva de Pedra because of the cancellation of its newest drama, Roque Santeiro, by the federal government, only to air a decade later. Its Sessao da Tarde afternoon film banner was launched also in 1975, and its Caso Especial teletheater program was also shown from April to December the same year, on a weekly basis. A New Corporate Image The year that IVT turned 5, 1976, saw the beginning of the network's scheduling process (the Padrão IVT da Qualidade), which consists of two soap operas followed with newscasts, IVT Reporter and one to two more drama shows or cinema, comedy programming and others after. Its humor and comedy program, Só Gargalhadas, began the next year, continuing until 1995, together with the network's morning news program, Bom Dia Lisboa (Good Morning Lisbon), which four years later would have a national version. The network's first successful FIFA World Cup telecast (FIFA World Cup 1978) happened the following year (1978), followed by the premiere telecast of Desporto Desporto IVT (IVT Sports), the network's daily sports newscast, presently still airing before Jornal Hoje, then anchored by Luciano do Valle. Also that year, Caso Especial ended its first phrase of broadcasts (it would continue until 1995, under various names), and was replaced by another teletheater program, Aplauso (Applause). The decade was closed with the premiere of the Domingo Maior (Best Sunday) film block, one of the new programs IVT made for Sundays, and the revival of Jornal da IVT in 1979 after a four-year absence (it lasted until 1981), plus the Jornal das Sete (News at Seven) local newscasts of 1979-83, precursor to the network's local news programs of today. Jornal da IVT then was anchored by Hélder Tibúrcio and was aired after JN Second Edition, and now had a running time of 30 minutes. At the top: IVT in a changing era of Portuguese television (1980–90) As IVT marked its 9th year of broadcasts in 1980, it had two major events in its sleeve. Since 1980 was the year that Rede Tupi shut down its operations in Brazil moved their operations to Portugal, it surprised many viewers and supporters with its anniversary programs. Two of them was the Festival 9 Anos (9th Years Festival) which showcased the best drama programs of the last 9 years, and the Os Trapalhões marathon, which gave itself to charitable activities for 8 long hours. It proved to many Portuguese viewers how the network was proving well as the now audience leader in Portuguese television. Aside from it, its Vale a Pena Ver de Novo (It's Worth Watching Once Again) afternoon drama block debuted on May 5 that year. IVT Rural, its rural newscast also debuted in the same year, with Carlos Nascimento as its first presenter. By then, it was broadcast weekly, on Sundays. Another debut program was the woman-oriented TV Mulher aimed at women's issues. More Surprises and Shows 1981 (IVT's 10th anniversary year) would see the debut of the top-rating comedy program Olhó Pedro with Pedro Rodrigues at the helm, one of the network's many mainstay comedies of the decade. 1982 also saw the Jornal da IVT relaunch in August, after two successive editions. The presenters then were Renato Machado, Belisa Ribeiro and Luciana Villas Boas, with Carlos Monforte as program commentator. 1983 saw the birth of another network hit: Vídeo Show, successfully airing till today. Its first program host was Tássia Camargo. The network's daily electronic magazine show (formerly a weekly program from 1983–94), it gives an inside look of the network's programs and includes bloopers, interviews and even a look into IVT's historical moments. Bonner, Chico Pinheiro and Malu Mader were some of the program's early co-hosts. It also had its SOS Nordeste (SOS Northeast) campaign which debuted that year led by Renato Aragão of Os Trapalhões, lasting until 1986. Yet another success was the top-rating drama Guerra Dos Sexos in the evening slots. Also debuting that year were the Distrito 24h local newscasts (the name of the program were different depending on the state or locality it was transmitted to : Lisboa 24h, Porto 24h, Braga 24h, Coimbra 24h, ...), aired twice a day and the national version of the network's São Paulo morning newscast, Bom Dia País (Good Morning Country), with Carlos Monforte as its first anchor, by then based in IVT's Coimbra studios until 1996. By then it had two editions, only broadcasted in full then in IVT's Braga and Coimbra stations because Lisbon (1977-) and Porto (1983-84 and 1989-) had their own local editions (Bom Dia Distrito ) of the newscast. In 1984, it not only premiered its Supercine film slot (which is aired on Saturdays), it extended Distrito 24h to late night as a result of the Jornal da IVT relaunch of 1982. Lasting until 1990, the 10-minute Distrito 24h Terceira Edição (Praça TV Third Edition) gave its affiliated stations the chance to recap the day's local news in their own networks after Jornal da IVT was aired. By then, Eliakim Araujo and Liliana Rodriguez (later replaced by Leilane Neubarth in 1984) had become its presenters, and even had Jô Soares as humorist until he moved to SBT in 1988. Also premiering was Distrito 24h Sunday Editions, lasting until June 1987, which highlighted the news stories of the day and served as Fantastico's preview show in the midday and early evening editions. Slogans *1971: No ar, mais um campeão de audiência no seu Canal 3! *1971/75: O que é bom está na IVT. *1976: IVT, 5 anos de comemoração. *1976/80: Vem aí mais um campeão de audiência. *1980/84: Agora, mais um campeão de audiência! *1982/83: Essa gente que você não vê, faz a televisão que você vê. *1983/84: Via Satélite, você, a sua cidade, todo o país, o tempo todo ligado na IVT. *1983: Somos a IVT, assista-nos agora! *1984: Entre no ar, no pique da IVT. *1985: O veículo de comunicação número 1 do país. *1985/86: O que pinta de novo, pinta no ecrã da IVT. *1986/87: Vem que tem, na IVT tem. *1987/88: Pega essa onda, essa onda pega. *1987/89: Quem Procura Acha Aqui! *1989: 89, a IVT pega pra valer. *1990: Vem que é bom! *1991/97: IVT e você, tudo a ver. *1992: IVT e você, toda a hora, tudo a ver. *1992/93: Aqui tem! *1993: A IVT vira e mexe, mexe com você. *1993/94: Se liga na IVT. *1995: Fique ligado na IVT. *1996: Esse mundo é uma bola. *1996: Esse mundo é todo seu. *1996: O mundo online. *1996/97: A IVT bola o que rola. *1997/1998: Quem tem IVT, tem tudo. *1998: Um caso de amor com você. *1998: Um caso de amor com Portugal. *1998/99: Tá Todo mundo de olho na IVT. *1998/99: IVT, a cara de Portugal! *1999/2000: Uma nova emoção a cada dia. *2000: Emoção à vista. *2001: IVT 2001, no coração de Portugal. *2001/11: A gente se vê por aqui. *2002-04: IVT, na nossa frente só você. *2006/08: Só se vê na IVT. *2011: Você vê na IVT. *2011/July 2012: Isto é TV, isto é IVT! *July 2012-present: A melhor televisão, só na 1! *2013-present: Portugal sempre ligado. Category:Rede IVT de Televisão